User blog:TheTwistedMangle/Catastrophic Chaos Season One Episode Guide
(WARNING: Contains spoilers for future episodes that may have not been made yet.) Episode One: Road Trip!...Or Maybe Not Plot Synopsis: '''The Dynamic Daises try to enjoy a "road trip", but things take a literal turn for the worst... '''Main Characters: *Daisy (protagonist) *Cherry (deuteragonist) *Cup *Dice *Latte *Nickel *Puffball Minor Characters: *Basketball Trivia: ' *Daisy calls Cherry "cous" (pronounced as "cuz"), the informal term for cousin. The term she uses reveals they are cousins. *Some lines were scrapped or changed because characters were out of character or to prevent the episode dragging on for too long. *''Catastrophic Chaos was originally supposed to have minor swear words, but that was changed to make it viewable to all readers. *This episode reveals that Daisy and Cherry were going on a road trip, but Daisy lost the map and it took two whole days to get back. **Originally, Latte was going to be in Cherry's role during the flashback. *'Irony: ' **A road trip is usually defined as riding in a vehicle to go on vacation. However, Daisy says they are going nowhere. **Cup says she could care less if Cherry died, but later tells him to run as fast as he can when other animals are there. This suggests that she really does care about him. **Cherry could have easily picked out nearby berries to distract the animals instead of running away. 'Cultural References: ' *'Object Madness: ' **Latte tells Puffball not to fly too high, implying her acrophobia. **Cup comments that she hopes nobody kicks her off of Puffball. This is a direct reference when Cherry kicked her off of Puffball. **Cup shouts to Cherry "Cherry! Animals are here! Run as fast as you can!", with Cherry responding "Oh, right." Ditto in ''Worthless Change ''but Cherry shouts in the same manner to Cup "Cup! The other team is here! Run as fast as you can!". Episode Two: Operation Imp(atient) '''Simple Plot Synopsis: '''The Dynamic Daisies want to throw the best birthday party for Dice. However, struggles come along the way. '''Detailed Plot Synopsis: '''When preparing for Dice's birthday party, Basketball and Latte realize all party supplies are sold out and must go two towns over to get them. Cherry and Cup doesn't know what presents to get, so they enlist help from Dice's friends on the Talented Tacks. Daisy and Puffball try to make cupcakes on their own because the recipe book gets ruined. Meanwhile, E.D. attempts to distract Tack because he believes the teams shouldn't interact. Dice gets suspicious of his secretive teammates. '''Main Characters: *Dice (protagonist) *Disc *Gamepad Supporting Characters: ''' *Daisy *Basketball *Cherry *Cup *Latte *Nickel *Puffball *Tack *E.D. '''Trivia: *This episode reveals: **Tack and Daisy are adoptive siblings, making he and Cherry adoptive cousins by extent (however, Daisy and Cherry are biological cousins). **Dice's favorite color is blue. **Dice hates party favors because he doesn't have arms to hold them. **Dice hates cake because he believes it's a waste of time to bake one and only eat half of it. **Cherry and Candy Cane are best friends. **Tack has a major distrust towards Team A (except for Daisy) and believes the teams shouldn't interact as little as possible because how the Dynamic Daisies act. **Cup will increasingly crack while under emotional pressure, presumably to the point where she can shatter. **Cherry, Cup, Dice, and Nickel share a room. **Daisy, Puffball, Latte, and Basketball share a room. ***If one thinks about it, their rooms are split by personality. **Cup was ran over by a car when she was five. ***Nickel said the email he recieved saying the hospital was full when she needed surgery would be useful nine years later. Since Cup was five when she got hit by a car, this implies that she is fourteen years old. She and Nickel have also known each other for at least nine years. *'Irony: '''Cherry and Cup could have asked Daisy for suggestions what to get for the presents, as she seems to know Dice well. *'Running Gags:' **Tack not trusting the Dynamic Daisies. **Dice getting suspicious of his teammates. **The Dynamic Daisies making up excuses to Dice, only for him to find out they lied to him shortly afterwards. *This is the first episode to have: **Talented Tacks characters **Talented Tacks characters having main roles **Basketball having an important (albeit supporting) role **A character (Dice) cries on screen ***Cup is also seen tearing up when Dice yells at her **An episode with subplots (five overall) *This episode may be shortened to ''Operation Imp. *This episode has the second most characters so far at twelve, losing to Enemy Mine at eighteen. Continuity: *This episode begins right after Road Trip!...Or Maybe Not. *E.D. mentions on Cherry's bite mark from the wild animals in the previous episode. *Daisy tells the lie that Cup took Cherry to the doctor's to get himself fixed and check for ticks because he was almost eaten by animals. The latter happened in the previous episode. Cultural References: *'Battle For Dream Island: '"Imp" is short for "impatient" when Match says Eraser is "imp". It also references how Dice can get impatient when he believes he's wasting time. *'Inanimate Insanity: '''Cup says that she has seen Nickel climb a lemon tree, referencing how Nickel does this in season one of this show. Episode Three: Stalker Stamina '''Main Characters:' *Tack (protagonist) *E.D. (deuteragonist) Supporting Characters: *Daisy *Basketball *Cherry *Cup *Latte *Nickel *Puffball Plot Synposis: '''E.D. tries to convince Tack to stop distrusting the Dynamic Daisies; The Dynamic Daisies are playing a board game but feels like Tack is constantly watching them. '''Trivia: *This is the first episode to: **have no Dynamic Daisies characters as main characters **focus on Talented Tacks characters *This episode has the least number of main characters so far at two. *The game Team A is playing is Apology! '' '''Continuity:' *Once again, E.D. is attempting to have Tack trust the other team and make amends with them, just like in Operation Imp(atient). Cultural References: *'Sorry!: 'Apology! ''parodies the said game title and both games functions the same way. Episode Four: L.A.R.P. Me '''Main Characters:' *Daisy (main protagonist) *Cup (supporting protagonist) *Basketball *Cherry *Dice *Latte *Nickel *Puffball Plot Synposis: '''Daisy and Cup challenge each other in alive a medieval action roleplay, but must lead their teammates to safety once they realize everything they do becomes true. '''Trivia: *'Running Gags:' **A character getting a medieval times fact wrong, and another correcting him/her about it. **Someone protesting against the role they were assigned, with Daisy or Cup giving a plausible reason why she assigned the role. *This is the first episode to have: **Two protagonists **Basketball as a main character **Nickel and Dice get along **A character (Cup) dies ***However, she is recovered later and her death is not permanent. *This episode will be historically accurate in some aspects because TheTwistedMangle learned about medieval times in her seventh grade history class. *When Daisy says, "I've noticed Cherry is nicer to Latte than he is to most people", it is the first hint that Cherry has a crush on Latte. *This is the second time Daisy gets a primary main role. *"L.A.R.P." stands for "live action roleplay", where people dress up and act out scenarios. *This episode reveals Cherry is fifteen, making him older than Cup, who is fourteen. **Ironically, Cup has more authority over Cherry in this episode. *Each set of two characters share an medieval role Daisy or Cup assigned them: **Daisy and Cup: Monarchy **Latte and Cherry: Knights ***However, at least Cherry is technically a squire, which the second stage of becoming a full fledged knight. Squires are fourteen to twenty years old and he says he is fifteen. ****In Enemy Mine, it is revealed Latte is fifteen, so this applies to her as well. Also, females weren't allowed to be knights. **Basketball and Nickel: Clergy (people who run churches) **Puffball and Dice: Medics Continuity: *Cherry uses Cup's ability to increasingly crack and shatter while under emotional pressure to his team's advantage, as he witnessed her cracking in the previous episode. Episode Five: Nice 'N Mean Plot Synopsis: '''Each half of Team A has different things they like to do and wants to show the other half what they find fun. '''Main Characters: *Basketball (protagonist) *Daisy *Cherry *Cup *Dice *Nickel *Latte *Puffball Trivia: *This episode is from a scrapped fanmade Object Madness ''short story of the same name by TheTwistedMangle. *This episode reveals Cup calls Cherry the nickname Loudmouth. Episode Six: Timewasting Sarcasm '''Plot Synopsis: '''The Dynamic Daisies attempt to fix Nickel and Dice's conflict by trapping them in a room. '''Main Characters:' *Nickel (protagonist) *Dice (deuteragonist) Supporting Characters: ''' *Daisy *Basketball *Cherry *Cup *Latte *Puffball '''Trivia: *This episode reveals: **Basketball, Daisy, Latte, and Puffball can hear Nickel and Dice's muffled arguing when they're trying to fall asleep. **Nickel and Dice's arguing is so bad Cherry and Cup has to sleep elsewhere at night. **Nickel and Dice's rivalry is not caused by a conflict between them, but because of their clashing personalities. **Cherry calls Cup the nickname Loser. ***Cup's nickname is meant to be ironic and insulting, as she won the first challenge in Object Madness. *The title references the insulting nicknames Dice and Nickel give each other. Dice calls Nickel Sarcastic Spasm, while Nickel ironically calls him Timewaster. Continuity: *Daisy mentions how Nickel and Dice didn't argue in L.A.R.P. Me because the Dynamic Daisies were in danger. Episode Seven: Enemy Mine Plot Synopsis: 'Pickaxe wants the teams to get along for the time being, so he creates teams separated by age that must escape a building in a limited amount of time or they'll die. '''Main Characters: ' '''Team Alpha: *Daisy (captain) *Basketball *Dice *Nickel *Football *Puffball *Tennis Ball Team Junecember: *Tack (captain) *Cup *Puffbull Team Without A Name: *Candy Cane (captain) *Cherry *Disc *E.D. *Gamepad *Latte No Team: *Pickaxe Trivia: *This episode has the most characters, at nineteen. *This is the first time: **All characters appear in an episode together **Tack trusts a Dynamic Daisies member besides Daisy *Explanation of each team's name: **The former team name for the Dynamic Daisies was Team A. Team Alpha consists mostly of Dynamic Daisies members. "Alpha" is the Greek equivalent to the letter "A". Although, this is never explained or implied in the episode. **Team Without A Name was named their title because Pickaxe couldn't find anything in common with them. ***TheTwistedMangle says she couldn't find anything in common with the characters consisting of Team Without A Name, so she got the idea to do it in the style of the Battle For Dream Island team, Team No Name. **"Junecember" is a portmanteau of "June" and "December". Tack says, "December is a crappy month to be born in", with Cup replying, "You can say that again!" These lines imply Tack and Cup were both born during the month of December, meaning that Puffbull was born during June, and the name is a combination of their birth months. *This episode reveals: **Tack and Puffbull are fourteen. **Candy Cane, Disc, E.D., Gamepad, and Latte are fifteen. **Daisy, Nickel, Football, and Tennis Ball are sixteen. **Basketball is seventeen. **Puffball is eighteen. **Tack and Cup were born during the month of December and Puffbull was born during June. **Cup is adoptive siblings with Puffbull and Puffball. *Puffball, as eighteen years old, and Basketball, as seventeen years old, should be on the same team because of their closeness in age. However, Pickaxe said he wanted them to interact with Talented Tacks members, so he put them on Team Alpha. *Originally, Team Junecember was going to be named Group December, and that Tack would've named the team. Cultural References: *'TV Tropes: '''The episode name is a reference to the website, TV Tropes. TV Tropes explains concepts that are commonly used in media, books, advertisements, and whatnot (such as the trope where a car is being chased and drives through a pane of glass, usually shattering the glass). The trope "Enemy Mine" is when two or more enemies must work together for reasons depending on the circumstance. This mainly alludes to Nickel and Dice (who are rivals) and Tack and Cup (who dislike each other because of Tack's distrust towards Team A). *'Battle For Dream Island Again: 'Team Without A Name's name is similar to Team No-Name's name. '(WIP) ''' Category:Blog posts